Red Moon
by Leetje
Summary: After a afwull night Valerie finds herself in a new school and new people. She keeps having strange dreams and she doesn't know what to do with them. Will her new friends help her or do they know more than they realize? Please Review!


****

**This is my first story ever! I'm not sure if its good so please read an review!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Buried Me**mories

RUN!! Valerie RUN!!

''But mom! I can't leave you!'' I yelled and whimpered thinking if we could make it out alive.

I heard my father cursing while he ran after us. I froze at the stairs as he hit my mom in the face, I cringed ''Daddy! Please stop'' My voice broke and my knees failed on me, I fell to the ground.

''Don't you step out of that door, do you hear me Alexa!''

My mom looked up scared of what kind of face he would be wearing tonight. ''I'm sorry Ben'' She whimpered and started to crawl to my side.

''I-We can't take it any longer! I'm s-s-orry'' He yanked her by the hair, she let a scream out and everything that came out of my voice was a blur to me.

''Ben please let _her_ go, please Ben'' she cried out to my father's furious eyes.

This is my chance I thought and grabbed the antique chair two steps away from me.

''Do not even think that..'' He fell to the ground with a load thud. I did it I thought, the chair broke in two, the pieces fell next to the still body of my father.  
Weird I did not understand where I got the strength from my father's head was bleeding. But I hadn't enough time to dwell on it and neither did my mother.

''Take the keys!! And start the car'' she said and shoved the keys in my right hand. Luckily I got my license after five tries, the instructor just gave up on me I think.

She yelled now and her voice was still trembling. ''I'll be right after you just GO!''

I looked at her eyes trying to see if she spoke the truth. I don't know what I would do without her after this. Her eyes were brown and a hint of orange if you  
looked carefully enough, just like mine. Most days they were full of live and cheerful, but tonight they were dark as the sky and afraid for whatever they might get to see tonight.

''You must come!'' I was shocked at the voice that I let out, it was trembling and spoke out what her eyes showed.

Not wanting to waste anymore time I turned around and ran down the stairs, I yanked the door open and ran towards the car it was parked across the street, no luck at all tonight.  
I could barely take a last glance at my house as a farewell instead I let the good memories flow through my mind. After tonight I would bury this house along with its memories.

I remembered my twelfth birthday dad let me stay till late that night and we watched movies, only the ones I loved of course.  
I remembered his red hair it used to be long and curly but after he lost his job and money he suddenly decided to cut it all, like a women on rebound I thought at the time.  
I remembered my parents twentieth anniversary last year, they went to a fancy restaurant. Mom let me choose a dress for her, and dad had rented a limo. They looked stunning together.

!BANG! I turned around following a scream it was awful I have never heard anything like it. Full of despair.

I was standing in the middle of the streets looking at a shadow stumbling on the grass. There she was as she promised, I started to pace forward to grab her hand and move towards the car together, but I stood still for a split second and there was something wrong.

Another piercing sound !BANG! I cringed and hid my face behind my hands.

Her breath was getting louder and louder by every step I took. I looked closer and saw her leaning against a tree and falling to the ground. ''mom'' I whispered scared to come to realization quicker than I would like to.  
Before I took another step I made sure he wasn't there. Waiting for me, waiting to get an aim at me. I glanced at our lawn past the tree and I saw another shape lying across the grass and darkness surrounding it.

Blood? I thought I would cry, like I did a minute ago. But I was dried out, like the desert, like a heartless person. Shouldn't I be falling on my knees and yell for help? But I couldn't find my voice.

Something! I need Something!

Her body was still, the heavy breathing was gone and her head was turned to the sky looking up. I felt my eyes sting but nothing.

I wondered why she looked up and followed wherever she looked at.

There it was a full moon, a red full moon.

I remembered a scary story at camp, but not the whole story. We were sitting around a fire watching the flames dance as someone told us a scary story. The only sentence I remember clearly. ''Beware of the bleeding moon, when it shows death will follow''


End file.
